Beautiful Surprise
by kaneiko23
Summary: Edward has come home and with a surprise for Winry. Song Fic


**AN/ My first Fullmetal Alchemist story hope ya like. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the song or the charaters.**

**Beautiful Surprise**

The night was dark as they approached the house. Ed, Mei and Al had just gotten in from their trip that used up a little more than normal. Their limbs ached and the black rims around their eyes indicated the sleepless night and the restless journey. A firm knock to the door insured them that even Pinako's old ears would hear it. They were right; the old woman opened the door wide and smiled as they entered one by one.

"Hello Pinako," Al greeted in his polite manner.

"Hello Alphonse," She stopped and looked at the other two in the room, "Edward, Mei, how are you?"

They grumbled something similar to 'fine,' and 'ok,' and she smiled, "Mei how are you and Al doing?" The two blushed and Ed rolled his eyes. He decided to take a look around the room when he noticed no one was coming to greet him. He took this time to ask the question bubbling inside his head.

"Where's Winry?"

Pinako looked over to where the young man stood and smirked, "She doesn't live here anymore." Edward's eye widened at the knowledge. He didn't have a chance to ask where she live because Pinako had already opened her mouth, "She lives in a condo in town, off the suburbs."

_Where the hell did she get the money for something like that? _Edward thought but never got to voice the question.

"She is now the proud owner of Rockbell Inc.," Pinako grinned at the reaction she got from the boy and continued, "I suppose you would like to see her after being away for so long." She took his silence for a yes and pick up something off the table. She then tossed the shiny pieces of metal at the boy which he caught and looked at: keys.

"I'm going to need those keys back Edward but by all means go see Winry." With that said she began to push the boy out the door.

!~~$~~!

Edward wondered through the streets and finally found the name he had been looking for. He walked through the doors, momentarily wondering when they built a hotel here. He didn't waste too much energy on the matter and was soon walk by the entry counter, swinging the keys around a finger as he walked. He pushed the button to the top floor and waited patiently on the elevator rail. Hearing a ding, he walked forward and came face to face with two large doors and had noticed no other rooms were on this floor. Taking the brass keys and placing then in the lock he turned them and the gold knob at the same time, pushing the door open and walking in. The furnisher was red and the carpet in the living room was tan. He took time to notice the black marble kitchen before progressing into the living room. He walked in front of the glass coffee table and walked straight passed the white bathroom. Straight down the hall, into the last room is where Edward stopped. He took in the large space, the dark brown wood of the dresser and other furnisher, the glass window that let you gaze among the grassy hills and in the distance the beach, and such and he took in large semi circle shaped bed dressed in red satin sheets and holding a petite figure. He went to move but was stopped by a picture on the wall. It was of him, Al and Winry. Edward took in his scrawny arm muscles and momentarily wondered if he still looked scrawny. He removed his shirt and walked over to a nearby full-body mirror. Examining his muscles, he noticed they were slightly bulky but it was better than being scrawny. He was shaking his head at himself when he heard the rustling of sheets. He turned around remembering why he was here. The boy sauntered over to the bed before crawling to the figure. She was absolutely gorgeous and he couldn't help himself

_**For the first time in my life  
I just might be tongue tied  
For me to wake up with you kissing me  
Saying you've been missing me  
What a beautiful surprise  
**_

Feeling lips on her forehead, cheeks and nose, Winry forced her eyes to flutter open and what she saw was so shocking it made her sit straight up, eyes wide. Edward Elric was shirtless, fully human and smiling at the girl. She opened her mouth to say something, anything but found she couldn't. He smirked lightly, "Hey." "Hey," she managed to choke out, "…Ed…what are you doing here." Instead of answering, he moved a strand of hair behind her ear. He gently pulled her to him, placed a gentle kiss on her lips then pulled back, "I missed you…I missed you so much Winry." Winry found herself smiling as he said this.

_**Cause I wasn't expecting you till late tonight  
No, and I didn't hear you come inside  
But there's nothing in this world that I want more  
Than to have my baby back in my arms  
**_

Winry bit her lip as they stared at each other. She remembered Pinako had said they weren't coming until next week so she figured she had a week to prepare. Of course, Ed's being there proved she should've been ready yesterday. As he went in for a longer kiss, crawling on top of her, she gripped his bare shoulders and wondered how long he had been there. She didn't hear anyone come in and he was already shirtless so how long exactly had he there. After a moment she decided she didn't care and wrapped her arms around his neck. She just happy he was there.

_**All I can say is  
Uh, ah so happy that I could cry  
What a beautiful surprise  
Uh, ah my man is back on my side  
What a beautiful surprise  
**_

Edward leaned her back into her laying position and went for her neck. Kissing and licking certain spots more than others. He pulled off the black t-shirt she had on and recognised it to be his. He didn't waste time throwing it on the floor before he turned back to openly gaze at her breasts. He couldn't help but lick his lips with anticipation. A light blush dusted over Winry's cheeks as she took in ed's toned abs and stretched her hand out to lightly brush them. Despite the touch being soft and simple, Ed let out a small grunt. The next minutes went by so quick neither of them remembered how they got naked only that Ed's golden eyes pierced Winry's blue orbs as he entered her inviting core. They rocked with one another, meeting thrust for whole-hearted thrust.

_**I ain't that easy to shock  
But it looks like you hit the spot  
For me to wake up with you holding me  
And telling me you're loving me  
You've got my heart on love  
**_

Winry's gasp resounded through the air. The sound caused Ed to stop blink and repeat the motion earning a gasp turned moan. He smirked and continued to hit it over and over. Winry held him tighter practically clawing into his back. She couldn't believe the pleasure she was getting now that she was fully alert. Who'd thought she was sleeping not even half an hour ago. "Damn, Winry, I love you so much." She simply moaned in reply.

_**Yeah  
Cause I wasn't expecting you till late tonight  
No, and I didn't hear you come inside  
But there's nothing in this world that I want more  
Than to have my baby back in my arms  
**_

She met him halfway every time. She was happy she didn't have to wait another second for this, let alone a week. She was happy he snuck into her condo, figuring Pinako had something to do with it. She didn't care how he did it because he was there now and that's all that mattered to her.

_**All I can say is  
Uh, ah so happy that I could cry  
What a beautiful surprise  
Uh, ah my man is back on my side  
What a beautiful surprise  
**_

Soon Winry's brain was shutting down. She was speechless but she could hear her moans as Edward kept working and boy was he good. His tongue flicked out at her neck making her moan extremely loud. Their thrusts were getting quicker, she noticed as she picked up her pace to meet him. She felt the warm ball in her stomach tighten and grow hot. She squirmed with impatience wanting it to release and yet wanting it to stay. Ed bit his lip as he thrusted harder into Winry. He felt like he was pounding her but his need to be relieved was beginning to be a problem.

_**I was needing you so bad  
You know, it feels like I'm dreaming  
My mind explodes  
For you to be the first thing that I see when I open my eyes  
Such a beautiful, beautiful surprise  
**_

Winry closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt herself grow close and Ed wasn't far behind. With a hard and forceful thrust, Ed's mind became fuzzy and Winry felt like hers had exploded. The feeling was indescribable even though she dreamt it, it wasn't as nearly as good as right now. Her closed eyes opened to see golden embers boring into her. Ed. They panted trying to catch their breaths and Ed pulled out reluctantly before settling next to her.

_**Uh, ah so happy that I could cry  
What a beautiful surprise  
Uh, ah my man is back on my side  
What a beautiful surprise**_

The young woman smiled as she turned to face him and kiss him. Edward Elric was by her side finally after years of waiting. He pulled her close and snuggled his head into her neck.

**Uh, ah so happy that I could cry**  
**What a beautiful surprise**  
**Uh, ah my man is back on my side**  
**What a beautiful surprise**

Winry smiled, "I loved my surprise, Ed." She heard a snore and realized he was already sleep and couldn't help but giggle. _This was the best surprise ever,_ she sighed.

_**A beautiful surprise, yeah...**_

_**Song: Beautiful Surprise by Tamia**_

_**Thnx for reading ^_^**_


End file.
